Cybil Myers
"They don't call me the 'Iron Vixen' for nothing!" Cybil Myers was employed as an anesthesiologist at Caduceus, but later transferred to Hope Hospital. She's respected by the rest of the staff because of her judgment and grace under pressure, which she acquired during her years as a police officer. Her tough personality has also earned her the nickname "Iron Vixen." Design A woman in her mid-thirties, Cybil has dark hair and wears glasses with red frames. According to her proportions, she is slightly above average height, but underweight. In Under the Knife, she wears her white coat over a green button-up top and gray bottoms. This was changed in Second Opinion to a black shirt under her coat. During her time at Hope Hospital in Under the Knife 2, she wears a blue button-up top and a slightly different coat. Personality Cybil is described as well-respected among her colleagues, intelligent, and spirited. She makes an effort to be friendly to Derek the first time they meet, asking him about his work at Hope and inviting him to speak to her on a first-name basis. Likely due to her prior work on the police force, Cybil remains cool and collected under pressure, as demonstrated both when she helps Derek defuse a time bomb and when Delphi breaks into Caduceus. During the terrorist attack, she is shown briefly snapping at Derek in order to get him to focus and calm down. She also directs the other attendees to form a barricade and take cover, demonstrating a remarkable ability to think on her feet. Although she admits to being scared, she also points out that (by her logic) a doctor has no reason to be afraid, since they save patients every day. During Under the Knife 2, she is shown encouraging a relationship between Derek and Angie. Profile During her time as a police officer, Cybil worked in the crime lab, and proudly states she was "stronger than all the guys." She also dated a man working on the bomb squad. Later in life, she left the force so she could become a doctor. She went to med school with Greg, and the two helped each other over the course of their studies. Under the Knife/ Second Opinion Shortly after Derek comes to work at Caduceus, Sidney introduces him to many of his new colleagues. This is Cybil's first appearance in the game. She is shown handling the anesthesia during some of Derek's operations. A bit later on, she and Derek attend the international conference together, with Cybil offering some comments about his difficulties speaking in front of an audience. She also discusses how she and Greg helped each other during med school, but gets embarrassed and denies Derek's suggestions about them being a bit more than friends. However, the appearance of the time bomb cuts this discussion short, and Cybil immediately takes charge of the situation. She assists Derek in dismantling the bomb despite his panic. When Greg becomes infected with GUILT, she is visibly upset, further implying she has romantic feelings for him. After the operation she expresses concern that he won't want to get the rest he needs. In response, Angie offers to let Cybil help take care of him while he recovers, and she gladly accepts. Cybil is also shown helping to treat patients and assemble teams during the GUILT outbreak at the Citywalk and suburbs. When Delphi agents break into Caduceus, Cybil insists she can help due to her experience as a police officer. She ends up chasing an agent (later revealed to be Kenneth Blackwell) and manages to snap his photo before he gets away. However, he stabs her in the leg with a needle, infecting her with Paraskevi and necessitating an immediate operation to save her life. Cybil's final appearance is during the epilogue. She says now that things have calmed down, she wants to be "a regular doctor," and has decided to resign from Caduceus. Leslie asks if she is getting married, which Cybil denies. She plans to try and get hired at Hope Hospital since she has connections there. Under the Knife 2 Over the course of the three-year gap between Under the Knife 1 and 2'', Cybil married Greg Kasal, and her name has changed to '''Cybil Kasal' as a result. When the game starts, they have an infant daughter named Kari, and are both working at Hope Hospital. Cybil first appears in this game on a visit to Caduceus, as she and Greg both had the day off and decided to drop in for a visit (with Kari in tow). They volunteer to help when multiple emergency patients are brought into the O.R., leaving their daughter with Dr. Hoffman. Cybil assists Angie and Derek, commenting that Derek has made major strides since the last time she saw them. The next time she is seen is when Derek returns to Hope Hospital. Cybil notes that he seems much more "uptight," and something is clearly wrong. It is implied she was the one who pulled strings to bring Mary Fulton back to Hope Hospital. As Derek is leaving, she jokingly refers to him as having been "quite a headache." Her last appearance is when she and Greg are watching a news report about the Hands of Asclepius. Trivia * Her operation briefing in Under the Knife states she is 166.4 cm (65.5 inches) tall and weighs exactly 106 lbs. However, in Second Opinion, the briefing states she is 68.5 inches (174 cm) tall and weighs exactly 116 lbs. * In Under the Knife 2, Derek initially refers to her as "Dr. Myers," forgetting her name has changed. Cybil is not bothered by this and even invites him to refer to her by her maiden name "if that's what he's used to." * Multiple Caduceus doctors mention they were unaware she and Greg were expecting a child, although Cybil claims they didn't intentionally keep it a secret. * Due to being infected with Paraskevi, she was theoretically at risk for developing Post-GUILT Syndrome, although it is never mentioned during the game. Gallery Cybil UTK.png|Cybil as she appears in Under the Knife. Cybil TCSO.png|Cybil as she appears in Second Opinion. Cybil Infection.png|Cybil realizing she has been stabbed by Blackwell. Cybil UtK2.png|Cybil as she appears in Under the Knife 2. Cybil worried.png|Cybil hearing Kari cry. Category:Characters Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Patients